Universal joints are well known in the prior art, and the central component of such universal joints is a journal cross of the type mentioned above. A journal cross includes four journals, each having a cylindrical surface. The journals are formed on a base body, and each journal is configured to receive a bearing. Both rolling-element bearings (preferably drawn cup needle roller bearings) and sliding bearings can be used with the journals. The journal cross is often formed as a solid part, and small center bores or small bores can be provided for supplying lubricant in the region of the cylindrical section.
A journal cross of the above-described type is known from GB 1231499. Other relevant journal crosses are known from DE 2403001B, U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,986, US 2002/0066254, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,797,084 B2.
Solid journal crosses, and in particular solid cylindrical sections of journal crosses, have some disadvantages. For example, the cylindrical section of the journal cross has hardly any adaptability to deformation-induced deviations from the ideal shape. This can lead to edge wear in the bearing assemblies because when torque is transmitted excessive contact stress arises at the end of the cylindrical section of a journal.
Furthermore, the weight of a solid journal cross also may sometimes be disadvantageous, particularly in applications in the automotive industry (applications in both automobiles and trucks).